ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
Better Game (TV Series)
Better Game is a Ryanland sports-comedy television series broadcast by RBC. The half-hour sitcom is co-created by Jon Palvock and Sarah Smith and produced by Ryan Broadcasting and Smith Productions. The series originally was a web series on the RBC website, but after five episodes online, it was made into a real series. The series premiered on Tuesday September 21, 2010 in the 9:30pm RET timeslot. On November 30, 2010, the show was replaced in it's timeslot, along with Hot In Cleveland with Desperate Housewives. However, on April 27, 2011, the show began to burn off it's three remaining episodes. It was later cancelled by RBC. Plot Better Game revolves around six athletes who are training for the final athletics championships. With life, relationships and betrayal getting in the way, the athletes are lagging a bit. With time counting down until the championships, everyone hopes they will be ready. Episodes Main article: List of Better Game episodes '' Cast 'Main cast' *Kyle Ellis as Hayden *Olivia Woods as Marissa *Callum McArthur as Christopher *Jess Walton as Sarah *Nathan Munn as Zach *Ana Robinson as Mia 'Recurring cast' *Josh Abbot as Coach Davis History 'Development' In early February 2010, RBC announced it had green-lighted a pilot script by creators Jon Palvock and Sarah Smith. Callum McArthur was the first actor cast in mid-February. Jess Walton came on board with the project in early March, followed soon by Ana Robinson and Kyle Ellis. In late March 2010, Olivia Woods was casted in what was described as the female lead. Nathan Munn rounded up the cast in mid-April. RBC announced the pick-up of the series on May 16, 2010, which was planned as a new fall show. On June 1, 2010, RBC changed there mind from an original 13 episode season to a full 22 episode season, however later reverted back to 13 due to the late premiere of Desperate Housewives. The show was put in the 9:30pm RET timeslot following Hot In Cleveland. '''Removal' On March 22, 2011, it was announced that the show would be replaced by Desperate Housewives three weeks earlier, with Better Game having 3 episodes to air. RBC had not announced it's official cancellation. However, November isn't the typical time for a series to end, so people knew it was coming. Following the 10th episode (later to be last), an announcement was made that the series would return soon, in 2011. However in April 2011, the series still hadn't returned. And on April 21, 2011, the series was officially cancelled, with no intention of DVD release or airing the remaining three episodes. Desperate Housewives began airing on November 30, 2010, recieving much higher ratings than Better Game. However, on April 23, 2011, the show began to burn off it's three remaining episodes. Reception After the pilot was aired, it recieved mixed reviews with RTA rating the series 40/100 stating "it's an okay start, but it could've been much better". Reviewers believed it got slightly better episode by episode, but then got worse and worse again. The show is one of the lowest rated scripted series on RBC. Ratings